


Safe, Not So Sane, and Consensual

by Zodiac



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cecil has a human dick, Degradation, Dominant Cecil, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slurs, Submissive Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After patiently letting Cecil get accustomed to the rules and basics of BDSM over the months they've been together, Carlos is all-too content to act as the willing submissive for him and is pleasantly surprised by just how far Cecil has come from the blushing, shy mess he was on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe, Not So Sane, and Consensual

Cecil was reluctant, to say the least, to comply with a select few of Carlos’ wishes to begin with. Of course he was—they sounded mad even to a lifelong resident of Night Vale. All this talk of restraints and bondage, of Masters and pets was sheer lunacy when he first heard of it from Carlos’ embarrassed, stuttering lips. And then there was that suggestion that was particularly unthinkable over all the others; to purposefully harm a single hair about his gorgeous head, nay, to willingly do far more damage than that! To yank on those luscious locks until he whimpered out of undeniable pain, to grip tight and tighter until bruises marred his delicate skin, to speak down to him as though he wasn’t the wonderful, sweet, caring scientist that he was, to kiss until his lips grew sore and bite until his flesh bled!

All of these things seemed like the very epitome of a very, very bad idea to Cecil.

Yet, he still went right ahead, after much worried reluctance and coaxing, and tried those things, all for the sake of his lovely Carlos.

They started out small, miniature experiments mixed in with vanilla sex, a gentle bite here, a wary tug on the hair there, just little things like that so Cecil could figure out Carlos’ limits on each matter presented to him. Every action was meticulously monitored, with Cecil constantly looking out for any possible signs of distress or overwhelming pain on Carlos’ chiseled features. Luckily for the both of them, the scientist only exhibited signs of eager pleasure, even going so far as to beg for more, for harsher treatment that Cecil wasn’t quite yet ready to provide.

Though, it didn’t take him too long after that for him to memorize just what made Carlos wriggle and squirm in a pleasant prison of sheer debauchery, crying and pleading to be dragged ever deeper into the haze of lust seeping over his mind. And, once he was comfortable with his knowledge of his dear scientist’s preferences, he was also comfortable with pushing his limits even farther.

Again, the steps were small, beginning with gentle, painless sensation play. A blindfold tied over Carlos’ eyes with the care normally only reserved for Christmas presents, the softness of silk or feathers plucked from any variety of the strange desert birds that flutter their way around Night Vale gracing his delightfully dark skin with their delicate brushes. All of the things that Carlos wished for required trust and understanding between the both of them, things that could only be built up over time, with tiny jumps and efforts to build them like this.

Fortunately, this stage did not take too long either with Cecil becoming a bit braver, a little bolder, seemingly every night. They soon moved into the pleasurable side of pain, finding out just how intimate sex could be when you were able to control and dominate every last aspect of another’s life or, in Carlos’ case, to give up every last aspect of your life to another and to trust them entirely to not abuse that power. Cecil was still a single word away from halting whatever the nightly play happened to be entirely, a word that he and his partner agreed beforehand would do just that were Carlos feeling that it was going a bit too far, but any former hesitation was expertly hidden beneath a mask of emotions he hadn’t wore since his days on the stage. Another word would act as a mere warning; not an immediate stop to their fun, but enough to get Cecil to ease up a bit.

It was entirely safe and consensual. As for sane, well, nothing quite is within Night Vale.

And that turn of events was what had led them to this very night which they had anticipated putting into action for quite a while, but their schedules hadn’t allowed it until now. And oh, how they were going to make up for aaall the waiting they had to suffer through.

“The safe word is ‘apple’, the warning is ‘lemon’. Got it, hun?” Saying those two sentences was practically a ritual for Cecil right before sex. Even though they had gone over this countless times in the past, he made sure to reiterate it whenever they were about to begin, just in case Carlos had experienced some selective memory loss or the like without his knowledge. He knew full-well that Carlos wanted nothing more than to just skip that step and rut against him like some feral animal, but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

“Got it, just like always.” Carlos replied from his spot on their bed, already with his hands and feet bound with royal purple silken sashes Cecil had acquired just for him, an easy way to truss him up without having to worry about hiding rope burns from his colleagues. Not to mention, it made for quite the sight, as he was told by his dear lover on multiple occasions. Although, what really caught his gaze was not himself, but rather Cecil, who was still preparing for their night at the foot of the bed.

He was wearing a cloak which was probably the only pure black piece of clothing he owned—well, if you ignored the rust-colored stains spattered here and there on it, remnants of sacrifices long-since completed. Carlos had discovered a fair bit into their little foray into their nighttime play that Cecil was not a fan of leather. Sure, he would wear it in small amounts, like gloves and such, but he outright refused to wear full pieces of clothing that were made from leather, citing that it was just plain uncomfortable to wear after a while as the reason. Though, he insisted to Carlos, who had wanted a dominant figure clad entirely in black to lord over him, that he had just the thing in mind.

Carlos just wasn’t expecting that thing to be one of Cecil’s old ritual robes.

However, he eventually got used to it and, looking over it now, it was nice in a distinctly ‘Cecil’ fashion; Quirky, unique, and with just a hint of the possible danger that lurks beneath the surface, just like the bits of himself that he lets slip on the radio. Not to mention, it complimented his pale flesh and steel grey hair rather well.

“I know, I know, you’ve heard this probably a million times already, but I just need to make sure, you know?” A quick glance upwards was given just in time to see Carlos nod in agreement before they trailed back down to the tools of his preference laid out on the table in front of their bed. The blindfold, lovingly used more often than he could count, and a bottle of warming lubricant so they could jump right into sex without the awkwardness of cold lubricant making Carlos jerk. However, what he picked up first was a treat that Carlos picked out himself, a leather glove with small pins poking their way through each finger, just present enough to tease any flesh that he happened to grasp with tickles of pain, but not sharp enough to draw blood unless he squeezed down or otherwise applied enough pressure. He only wore one at a time, just in case he had or wanted to touch Carlos without the risk of being stabbed by tacks, so he donned the right-handed one, flexing his hand a few times to ensure it was situated well and wasn’t about to slip off anytime soon. His bare hand, meanwhile, plucked the blindfold from where it lay, rubbing it between his fingers as he sashayed his way closer to Carlos.

“Now then, are you prepared for our evening, my dear pet?”

It was a question spoken in that sinfully dark tone he normally reserved for the radio and hearing it in-person, directed purely towards drawing pleasure out of him, was enough to send goosebumps blossoming along his arms and legs. He found that all he could do when confronted with that near-hypnotic tone was nod and, as soon as he had done just that, his world grew dark as the blindfold was tied firmly around his head.

“And now the pet is blinded,” Carlos then heard from somewhere off to the side, the source of the voice constantly moving along with his own head in some feeble attempt to follow it, “forced to rely on his master for guidance now. Oh, I do hope that said master doesn’t end up leading him down a path from which there is no turning back…”

And, suddenly there was contact, blessed contact against his skin that was already beginning to grow more and more sensitive with the loss of his sight. But, it wasn’t nearly the contact he was craving, rough gripping and manhandling, no, this was all barely-there touches, the feeling of sharp bits of metal juuuust barely scraping against his flesh. They began right at the center of his collarbone, slowly, so painstakingly slowly, following the contour each of his clavicles made, each of the countless pins that his distracted mind was barely able to connect with Cecil’s glove leaving a trail of tingling, ticklish pleasure in their wake.

“For that would just simply be awful.” Cecil continued on as his fingers dipped lower, tacks raking through the coarse hair peppering Carlos’ chest. “A man of deep thought being led astray from that intelligent aspect of himself, reaching a place where his mind is filled with lust and debauchery instead… Wouldn’t that be _horrible_?”

By whatever gods watch over Night Vale, Cecil sure knew how to play him like a violin. Sure, he valued the fact that his brain constantly questioned the world around himself and the workings of said world, but it was also a curse. When he wanted nothing more to relax, his mind was still running along with its thoughts, uncaring of his body’s needs to rest for even a moment. He and Cecil had learned early on that rough enough sex put a pleasant haze over his normally hard-working brain after orgasm washed over him, essentially a quick, easy way to blank his mind entirely.

And now Cecil was holding that precious nirvana-like state right over his head, taunting him with just how close he was to reaching it.

Arching up against his bindings, Carlos whimpered softly, head jerking about even more desperately to try to pinpoint Cecil without sight.  “C-Cecil… Please…”

“Oho, so the pet _can_ speak!” He yelped as there was a quick scrape against his abdomen, Cecil no-doubt intentionally digging the bits of metal to cause just the perfect blend of pain and pleasure. “However, he doesn’t seem to have very good manners. Ah, if only he did, then perhaps he would know how to properly ask for what he so desires…”

Subtlety was an art that was usually lost on Cecil, and this seemed to be one of those times. Taking the hint that his partner appeared to think was well-hidden, Carlos whimpered, beginning to beg as was custom at this point in their play. “Master, please, p-please just… fuck me already. Haven’t you teased me enough yet?”

“Clearly not if that’s the best you are able to come up with.” Despite the harsh words and harsher touch stroking along his stomach, there was the unmistakable ‘click’ of the bottle of lube being opened up, a sign of just how close he was to finally getting what he wished for. “Come now, surely a little _slut_ like you knows how to properly beg for cock.”

_Fuck_ , Cecil was already bringing the degrading words into play. At this rate, Carlos would already be hard and ready to blow by the time Cecil did finally decide to fuck him; hell, he was almost completely hard as it was! “P-please, Master!” He moaned out desperately, overly sensitive skin screaming for a touch with more substance than the pinpricks agonizingly inching their way along it. “Your w-worthless little whore is aching for your cock, so please, _please_ slam your dick into me so hard and deep that only your name is on my l-lips and I’m too sore to move tomorrow! Please just t-take every single molecule and atom of my being and claim it as yours and yours alone! _Joder_ , Master, just fuck me already, PLEASE!”

He was barely able to get all of his needy begging out before feeling two fingers hurriedly pressing into him, having missed hearing Cecil lube them up sometime while he was speaking. Carlos whimpered breathlessly, trying his best to thrust back onto the squirming digits in his bonds as they twisted and spread within him, quickly, yet effectively scissoring him open. Straining against his bindings as he began to pant, Carlos couldn’t care less that the fingers were only in him for preparation, he just cared that he was finally being filled with _something_ , that the slow heat that had been coiling in his abdomen suddenly roared up into an insatiable blaze. A third finger soon added to the inferno and, between them forcing him open and the self-heating lube coating them and his insides, it was almost as good as having Cecil’s cock buried in him.

Almost.

“M-Master!” He had begun to writhe on the mattress, teeth gritting as he strained to draw the fingers in deeper, sucking in harsh breaths just to allow himself to keep begging. “I’m ready for you, sooo ready, so fuck me senseless, _p-por favor!_ ”

It was all a blur of sounds and feelings after that, after the fingers inside of him were yanked out. There was the rustle of cloth shifting and hitting the floor as Cecil shucked off his clothes, the slick, wet sound of more lube being put to use, and the breathy panting and soft moans in that damnable radio voice as his partner applied it to his own cock. Carlos remained as still as he possibly could in such a situation, trying to ignore how worked up he had gotten just from their foreplay, focusing all his attention on the wonderful little noises Cecil was making instead. Then there was the feeling of the mattress shifting beneath himself as the distribution of weight on it shifted, Cecil obviously pressing one of his hands into it near his head from the way the material suddenly sloped down near it. Right above his face, warm breath begun to huff down over him, intermingling with his own rough exhales and filling his nose with the scent of sweets that Cecil absolutely adored eating.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” The voice was directly above him, no need to try pinpointing it now.

“P-positive as a proton.”

He didn’t even have time to think over how embarrassing it was to bring up such a lame science reference during sex before he was finally filled with the cock he had been aching for, a slow entry an inch at a time to ensure he was able to adjust to it. His walls parted to let the hard length slide into him as eagerly as his lips gaped apart, breath being gulped in as he restrained himself from begging for more already. Cecil, meanwhile, seemed to see that open mouth as an opportunity that shouldn’t be wasted, as Carlos soon enough found his partner’s lips fitting over his own, claiming his mouth in a messy, possessive kiss as he shoved his tongue into the all-too willing opening. Carlos practically (But not literally, as is apt to happen occasionally in Night Vale) melted into that kiss with a needy moan, an action that was normally sweet and soft with perhaps a bit of sensuality. But now, now it was all gnashing teeth and swirling tongue, now it was Cecil making a point to touch every last centimeter of his mouth and to suck all the breath out of him as if to say, ‘All of this is mine and I will _always_ remind you of that fact’. It was rough, it was messy, it was _perfect_.

But it was also all-too brief for Carlos’ liking.

Sure enough, Cecil pulled away from the kiss when he had been sated, leaving a whining Carlos with swollen lips and saliva dribbling from the corners of them. However, he immediately moved to press closer to him, letting their noses touch.

“Ready?” He asked yet again, a question almost as breathless as the groaned response he received.

“G-gods, Cecil… Master, yes, please just fuck me already…”

That was the final time that Carlos had to repeat himself.

A whimper passed through his lips as Cecil pulled out, slowly, making sure Carlos felt every last inch of him recede until just his head was still within him. And then there was the first real thrust into him, blessedly brutal and rough to counter the mostly gentle contact that had been occurring throughout the evening. Carlos’ back snapped into an arch, mouth lolling open to allow his scream of pleasure to pass unimpeded, hands clenching into fists so that his nails dug into his palms. Everything was just _so_ amazingly sensitive from his being blinded and teased up until that point; the way Cecil’s cock filled him in quick, harsh thrusts, the heat roiling off the body above himself in waves, the friction generated with every miniscule movement, both inside and outside his body, all of it was steadily driving him mad with lust. His own poor, neglected dick lay sandwiched between their bodies, though it was soon being paid attention of some sort once Cecil layered himself close enough to Carlos so that every roll of his hips made his abdomen grind down onto it. Every move that his partner made was done precisely to unravel him, especially when he felt a hot pair of lips and a sharp set of teeth descend upon his jaw, a weak spot of his. Carlos couldn’t help but moan and writhe beneath him, unable to decide whether to thrust his hips down to try to get Cecil’s cock in deeper or up to provide more friction to his own, so he just _squirmed_ , being driven out of his mind with pure sensation.

And then Cecil’s lips found their way to his ear and that damned voice oozed forth again, though considerably more strained than it had been before.

“Yessss, that’s it, you little s-sluuuut. You love every last inch of my c-cock, don’t you? Look at you, all flushed and _moaning_ like the little whore you are from being fucked like t-this, from being fucked by _me_. You’re just gooorgeous when you’re st-stuffed full of me like this. But I wonder, shall I let you c-cum or shall I leave you in agony like this?~”

Oh no, there was _no_ way Carlos could handle having his orgasm denied after all this, not with his over-sensitivity. His cock was dripping pre-cum already, more being squeezed out of it every time Cecil’s stomach rubbed down on it. He wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. “P-p-please, M-aaah-ster, I need to c-cum! I’m soooo close, I’m b-begging you, please!”

“Very well, my s-sweet pet. I can be a merciful- Mmm!- Master if I wish it.” With that, Carlos felt a hand wrapping around his cock, squeezing gently as the thumb swirled around the tip of the head. “You may cum for me whenever you please~”

As soon as he was finished talking, Cecil bit right down into Carlos’ earlobe, digging his sharp little teeth deep into the soft skin there. That, along with a particularly deep thrust into him, triggered Carlos’ orgasm and he came with a loud wail, tossing his head back against the pillow as his semen coated Cecil’s hand. Bonelessly, the rest of his body flopped down against the mattress and, through the haze of post-orgasmic bliss, he could just dimly feel warmth gushing into him accompanied by an awesome cry of Cecil’s own. Cecil’s full weight then fell onto him as his partner was spent, resting atop him while gulping in as much air as possible.

Soon enough, that weight lazily shifted off and out of him, moving first to the strips of cloth that still bound Carlos right where he was, untying them before going on to the blindfold, just pushing it up onto his forehead rather than removing it completely, granting the scientist sight after what felt like ages without it. Cecil’s hair was properly mussed and he had this goofy, sated grin on his face as he nuzzled his partner affectionately.

“So, my dear Carlos, how did you enjoy that? Was everything to your liking?”

“Oh, I enjoyed it far too much. I daresay we’ll have to do something like this again in the future.” He replied as he moved a hand to run through that messed-up hair, more to wake up the sleepy limb than anything.

“Really now?” That silly grin turned into more of a smirk at that, broadcasting the wicked intentions Cecil must already be brainstorming. “I’d be just as glad as you would to do this again. But that can wait.” Snuggling down against him more, he nestled his head under Carlos’ chin, nuzzling into his neck. “Sleep can’t, unfortunately. So, without further ado, goodnight, Carlos, goodnight.”

“Mmm, goodnight, Cecil~”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
